Kadlec
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = The Great Refuge, Attilan | associations = | known relatives = Ulys Twin brother, alive. Succeeded Kadlec as Seeker II upon Kadlec's death. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Fantastic Four'' #46 | final appearance = ''Inhumans Special'' #1 | actor = }} Kadlec the Seeker is a fictional hunter featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and is associated with the Inhumans line of comic titles. He first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #46 in January, 1966. Biography Kadlec, also known as the Seeker, was a member of the genetically engineered humanoid race known as the Inhumans. He served as viceroy under the previous king of the Inhumans' city-state in the Great Refuge. When the king was killed, the Seeker believed that his successor, Black Bolt was responsible, and sought to capture all of the reigning members of the Royal Family. The Seeker searched for them for many years, though they always succeeded in remaining hidden. The Inhumans had an altercation with the Fantastic Four however, which alerted the Seeker to their presence. Pulling together an entourage, he mounted an attack against them at the Fantastic Four's New York headquarters, the Baxter Building. The first to be captured was Triton, but then the Seeker discovered the inert form of the Dragon Man. Mistaking the Dragon Man as an Inhuman, he brought it back to his lair. Only after performing an analysis did the Seeker realize that the Dragon Man was just an artificial life form. The Fantastic Four managed to track him down, and the Seeker offered to return the robot to them. At this point, the Dragon Man awakened and began wreaking havoc in the Seeker's lair. The Seeker ordered his men to open fire on the Dragon Man, but this proved ineffective. Fantastic Four 46 After the Dragon Man debacle settled down, the Seeker directed his attention back towards Triton, who was still his captive. Triton's hydro-containment suit had been ruptured leaving him in a weakened state. The Seeker took Triton with him as he abandoned his headquarters, unaware that Reed had planted a tracking device on him. Fantastic Four 47 Abilities * Alien physiology: As a genetically enhanced being, 's natural physiology as an Inhuman grants him physical traits that are beyond that of a normal human being. :* Accelerated healing: 's genetically enhanced biology and metabolism enables him to heal from injuries more quickly than the average human being. :* Superhuman durability: 's body is heartier and more dense than the average human, allowing him to sustain repeated blows with minimal injury. :* Superhuman stamina: 's genetically engineered biology allows him to operate on a physical level for extended periods of time without tiring. :* Superhuman strength: is physically stronger than the average human being of equal age, size and weight. * Tracking: Exposure to the Terrigen Mist granted the Seeker unerring tracking abilities. He could effectively hunt and track the location of an Inhuman for several thousand miles. Notes & Trivia * * Elements of the Seeker's early life prior to this first appearance were revealed under the Inhumans profile in ''The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe'' #6 in May, 1986. * Final fate: Killed while in battle with Gorgon Petragon. Crushed beneath a collapsing roof. Inhumans Special 1 * Kadlec had a twin brother named Ulys, who took up the mantle of the Seeker after Kadlec's demise. Appearances * Fantastic Four 48 See also External Links * * References Category:Hunting Category:Tracking